Beaten
by D0C70R
Summary: Weiss is the top-achieving student in Beacon, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, and a part of the legendary Team RWBY. However, when a boy steps in from out of the blue, and steals her spotlight, her Father becomes very displeased with her, and to top it all off, she has broken her team mate, Ruby Rose. Can Weiss make everything right, and not stain the Schnee name?
1. The New Kid

Weiss, the top-ranking Student in Beacon Academy, apart of the legendary Team RWBY, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, was having some extremely bad Father-Daughter problems. No, she wasn't acting child-like, acting foolishly, staining their name further, she was being beaten in marks. "This is UNACCEPTABLE!" Weiss yelled to herself, alone in her Dormitory. For a week, she was being beaten by a boy named "Vengarl Midway". He had beaten her by one percent the day he transferred. Not being given any resources, he was handed the test like any other student and, like any other student, began working. Weiss thought it was just some beginners luck, but every test afterwards, he had beaten her!

"I'm going to study more than usual until the next test, he CAN'T be able to beat me then!" She grinned to herself. This plan was going to work, whether he liked it or not. Weiss pulled some textbooks from her desk drawers and began to study, eager to beat Vengarl. Studying for hours on end, she was definitely ready to beat Vengarl.

_Later.._

Professor Dolin, teacher of repairs on Weapons in the Beacon Forge, read aloud the test results. "Under 50%, Daniel Scottson, with a 40%, Cardin Winchester, 45%, Pharro Lykon, 49%. higher than 50%, lower than 75%, Jaune Arc, 69%, Steven Smith, 73%, Milentia Bastone, 75%. Higher than 75%, under 100%, Ruby Rose, 80%, Yang Xiao Long, 84%, Blake Belladonna, 89%, Weiss Schnee, 92%, Vengarl Midway, 98%." Weiss' jaw dropped.

"Again?!" She yelled. Everyone looked towards her, with a look of confusing on their faces.

"Sorry, Princess." Weiss looked to the boy who taunted her. A tall, Caucasian boy with short, black hair, pale skin, wearing a Cloak, ripped Jeans, and a T-Shirt decorated with Camo stood in front of her. "Guess I'm just a little bit better. Better luck next time." He grinned and walked away. Weiss stood there in total shock, she stayed up for an 24 hours, and was STILL beaten? When class was over, Weiss trekked back to her Dormitory, opening her door, she laid her scroll on the desk, put on her pajamas, then slept the entire day away.

The next morning, Weiss sat up and yawned, stretched, then went into the bathroom to clean herself for the coming day. After finishing her morning routine, she sat down at her desk, her eyes wandering to her scroll. Seeing the green flashing at the top of the scroll, she quickly turned the scroll on. '1 new message from Franklin Schnee' She sighed to herself, then opened the messages. 'Weiss, you failed your test, AGAIN. I'm getting extremely fed up with your poor performance. Pick up your act. Now.' Turning off her scroll and pushing it away, she put her head in her hands, extremely stressed, and not even 2 hours into her day. Ruby stood next to Weiss.

"Weiss..? Are you-" Weiss snapped, standing up and pushing herself towards Ruby.

"NO, I'M NOT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ruby stepped backwards, startled and shocked.

"W-Weiss.." Ruby hung her head and left, Weiss sitting back down and watching her leave. Weiss felt extremely bad.

'Did I really just do that..? I need to get it together..' She stood back up, grabbed her scroll and left her Dormitory, planning on finding Ruby. Weiss searched and searched, going to Rubys' best hiding spots. Checking the time on her scroll, her eyes widened. '8:53' She shook her head, then shoved it back into her pocket, running to her first class. 'I'm sure she's fine, I'll find her later.'

Pushing her way into the classroom, she took her usual seat, front row, one seat from the aisle. Weiss pulled her notebook out and began writing down everything Professor Port said, apart from his stories about himself as a Hunter. Looking around for her rival during one of the stories, she found him sitting in the same row as her, a few seats down, with his legs propped up on the desk, and a book in his hand. Looking up from his book, Vengarl looked towards her, smiled slightly, then returned to his book.

The first period bell rang, Weiss and Vengarl stood at the same time, each going to their next classes. Weiss, History, and Vengarl, Weapon Manufacturing. Weiss sat through her second period, jotting down notes now and then. Nothing too eventful happened during History, other than Professor Oobleck getting annoyed at Jaune and Cardin again. The third and final period came along, Weapon Repairs. Weiss was going to have a stern talk with this boy. As soon as everyone started working on their own projects, Weiss approached Vengarl, who was welding some weapon pieces together. She waited until he noticed her. Waited, and waited, and waited. Vengarl flipped up his welding mask and began to examine his pieces. Then, Weiss did strike. "We need to talk, now." Vengarl jumped slightly.

"Jesus! You scared the crap out of me! Don't do that!" Weiss rolled her eyes and stood next to him.

"What are you planning to accomplish with higher marks than mine?" Vengarl had a look of confusion on his face.

"Whaa..? Nothing, I don't think? I'm just going with the flow." He answered. Looking back to his pieces, he made sure there weren't any imperfections, then looked back to Weiss. "Why? Is that a problem for you?" Weiss nodded.

"Yes, it is." Vengarl chuckled lightly.

"Who are you, exactly? And why do you care so much for marks? They're what the Professors say we're good at. I could be terrible at Art, but I could have the creativity of.. someone who has a lot of creativity. Which is not me." Weiss sighed.

"This is getting nowhere. Continue what you were doing." Weiss walked away, her ponytail swinging around the workshop. This was going to change, no more would she suffer her Fathers' abuse, she was going to make him proud. After all, she doesn't want to be pulled out of Beacon.


	2. Team RWBY is Back Together!

Hi everyone! This is going to be a short chapter, about how Weiss got Ruby back after the issue they had last chapter. Sorry for the short chapter. Please enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>When Weiss returned to her Dormitory, Yang was pacing around the room nervously while Blake was trying to get her to calm down. "What's going on here?" Weiss asked. Blake turned her head to Weiss and pointed to Rubys' bed.<p>

"Ruby hasn't come to the Dormitory at all today, she was gone last night." Blake paused and resumed trying to calm Yang down.

"I hope she's okay.. she better not be hurt, if she's hurt.." Yang continued mumbling about how Ruby could possibly be in trouble. Blake put her hand on Yangs' shoulder.

"Yang." She didn't stop pacing. "Yang." No response. "YANG." Yang finally stopped and looked at her, with tears in her eyes. "I'm sure Ruby is okay, she's a big girl, and can take care of herself. She's our fearless leader, after all." Yang nodded, and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right.. but if she isn't back by night, I'm going to find her myself." Blake shook her head.

"No, we're all going. Right, Weiss?" Weiss nodded, turned around, and left. Making her way to the Emerald Forest, where her and Ruby trained, it was also one of the places Ruby went when she was in a mood, which was rare for someone as cheery as Ruby. She was going to search the Forest for her partner, even if it meant dragging herself to the grave. Making her way to the platforms, she primed one for 5 minutes, to make sure she was combat ready. After five minutes, it flung Weiss into the Forest. Weiss created several Glyphs under herself to slow her fall.

"I'm coming, Ruby, don't worry." After landing, she trudged her way through the Forest, dispatching several Grimm along the way. Arriving at their training spot, Ruby was, indeed, there, in fact, there were hints that she'd been there for a while. Empty soda cans, a box full of Weapons Magazine, 3 boxes of Oreos that were empty, and another 4 that were being devoured. "Ruby, where have you been?" Weiss spoke in a soft voice as to not startle Ruby. Ruby looked up at Weiss and smiled.

"Hi Weiss, I've been here, all day, I guess. You're not mad at me again, are you?" Weiss shook her head and approached Ruby, pushing away the empty boxes of Oreos, then, much to her displeasure, sitting down next to Ruby, on the dirty grass.

"Ruby, I'm.. sorry I yelled at you, I was stressed and my Father was being a nuisance. Please, forgive me." Ruby nodded and smiled, then wrapped Weiss in a hug, which Weiss shakily returned.

"I'm so glad we're friends again! It's been boring out here and I've missed everyone, but I didn't want to come back if you were still mad." Weiss sighed, then looked Ruby right in her silver eyes.

"I over-reacted, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm so sorry. We should probably get going back to Beacon, so, lets go." Weiss stood and helped Ruby up, then made their way back to Beacon. As Weiss and Ruby entered the Dormitory, Yang grabbed Ruby into a bear hug and didn't let go.

"RUBY! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!" Ruby started squirming, having the air sucked out of her by her older sister.

"Yang. Can't. Breathe." Yang dropped Ruby onto the floor.

"Oops, sorry, lil' sis! I'm just so relieved." Weiss piped in, interrupting their happy reunion.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Ruby has a TON of homework to do. But I MIGHT help her." Weiss shot a rare smile in Rubys' direction, then proceeded to walk to the Desk. "Come on, Ruby, wouldn't want to fail your class, now would we?" Ruby followed along, and for the rest of the night, RWBY was at peace.

* * *

><p>Hi again, everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let's discuss the length of this. Since I'm not at all good with these types of stories, I'm only planning on making it 4 chapters. I know, short length, but it's not my ground. I'll be sure to upload some more stories in its place once it's finished. Have a great nightday, and I'll catch you all later.


	3. Updates & Info (Not a chapter!)

Hi everyone! Sorry for the LONG wait for any sort of notice as to whats going on. I'll be explaining everything here. I've just started my first year of Highschool, and I'm going into my second semester after my exams. For most of my break, I've been EXTREMELY busy, taking care of my siblings, having to deal with relatives, etc etc. So, my most apologetic apology for the long wait. I have NOT abandoned this account or any of the stories I'm working on, and I will continue to work on them once I get free time. Once again, sorry everyone.


	4. The Duel

Hi guys and gals! Sorry for the absurd delay in chapters, christmas time is busy for me, unfortunately. A short notice before we start, this is going to be the final chapter, as I had wanted to see how I felt about writing these types of stories, and I'm afraid these types weren't for me. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Some time after the issue with Ruby was dealt with, both her and Weiss started rising in marks, to the point where Ruby, Weiss and Vengarl were the top 3 students in their classes. With the final tests coming up for the first semester, Weiss decided it would be best to beat Vengarl in the tests rather than in anything else, so, for weeks she studied hard, during lunchtime and during breaks, on weekends and holidays, she became something akin to a hermit, blocking everything out in an attempt to best her rival. "Hey Weiss!" Ruby called from the doorway of their dormitory. "We're going to go down to Vale, you wanna come?" She asks, receiving nothing in return. Soon after, a door slam was heard. She could have no interruptions.<p>

When the day finally rolled around, Weiss both left and entered first, then headed to her dormitory room and waited patiently for the results. A few days later, she received them. Skipping over the less important things, she wound up at the bottom of the list. "The moment of truth.." Taking a big breath, she looked at who came first.

Weiss Schnee, 98%, Vengarl Midway, 97%.

Weiss cheered loudly, all while trying to hold in her excitement. "I did it! I beat him!" Ruby, Yang and Blake looked towards her.

"Are you still obsessed with that boy, Weiss? You should settle the score with him, challenge him to a duel!" Yang said, laughing a bit. Weiss thought about it for a moment, then grinned.

"Yes, I think I'll do just that. Thank you for the idea, Yang." Yang raised her hands.

"Weiss, I wasn't serious, he'll kick your ass!" Weiss shook her head, then stood up and headed for the door.

"Like you said, Yang, I'm going to settle the score." Leaving the dormitory, Weiss headed for Ozpins' office, surely he would know where Glynda was. Knocking on Ozpins' office, then waiting for the go ahead to go in, she took a seat on the chair that had been placed in front of his desk. "Good afternoon, Professor Ozpin." She greeted him with a smile.

Ozpin spun around in his chair and faced Weiss. "Ms. Schnee. To what do I owe this honor?" He smiled back, then leaned forward. "Something to do with Vengarl, I presume? You've been at eachothers' throats for a while now." Weiss nodded.

"That's what I came to ask. Do you know where Professor Goodwitch is?" Ozpin shook his head.

"Most likely teaching, but other than that, I don't know." Weiss stood up, then shook his hand.

"Okay. Thank you for your time, Professor Ozpin." Ozpin smiled as Weiss left, then spun around and faced the window. Approaching the Auditorium, Weiss looked around, then spotted Professor Goodwitch. Walking over to her side, she spoke quietly. "Professor Goodwitch, do you have a moment?" Turning her head towards Weiss, Goodwitch nodded her head.

"Yes, what is it, Weiss?" Goodwitch asked. Weiss looked towards the Dueling Platform, then back to Goodwitch.

"I was hoping you would be able to set up a duel between me and Vengarl?" Goodwitch nodded.

"I'll have him here momentarily. Go get your weapon and come back, Vengarl will be waiting." Weiss did as she was instructed, taking mere moments to get her weapon, and get back. On the Dueling Platform, Vengarl sat in the middle of it. Stepping up to one end of the Platform, Glynda said the usual duel rules and procedure. "Ready? Begin." Weiss dashed towards him, with inhuman speed, Vengarl stood up and smacked her weapon and arm up into the air, then kicked her in the stomach, sending her back to her end and putting her on the floor. Looking up, Vengarl readied his weapon, which appeared to be a Katana with an extremely large blade.

As Weiss stood, she made a white glyph under her feet, then dashed towards him, slashing him several times. Vengarl recovered, then slammed his shoulder into her, slashed at her side, then poked her stomach with the tip of his blade. Both of their aura levels were low, so she had to end this, fast. Creating a clock glyph under her, then a dome of white glyphs around Vengarl, she dashed into the dome, then began bouncing off the white glyphs, juggling him in stabs and slashes before finishing him off with a final slash.

Goodwitch stopped the duel and called Weiss off as the winner, displaying her picture on the board as the victor. Everyone that was viewing the battle started clapping, then left to do their own business. Weiss left to the locker room, then put her gear in the locker and returned to her dormitory. Unfortunately, everyone was asleep so she couldn't gloat about her victory, but she figured she would do it tomorrow. Heading into the bathroom with a nightgown, she undressed and hopped into the shower, washing the stress and sweat from today off. After her shower, she dried herself off, put on her nightgown, and headed to bed. Overall, today was a good day, she beat Vengarl in both marks and a duel. She proved she was the better student, and she was happy.


End file.
